


What now?

by Tineye1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Incest, One Shot, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tineye1/pseuds/Tineye1
Summary: Nico and Bianca have to do something in that cursed hotel, right?





	What now?

Nico sighed. After what felt like a couple days, but was actually 20-odd years, he had finally done it. He had explored every last inch of this damn hotel and was finally bored. He flopped on his bed and began to decide what he should do. His thought were interrupted, however when the door opened and Bianca walked into the room. She shut and locked the door behind her.  
"You look mopey today. Whats up?" Bianca asked.

"Well. There's nothing to do" Nico said simply.

"What do you mean? we're in a giant hotel and casino with all-access passes and what seems like unlimited money. There HAS to be something you want to do." The truth was, though, Bianca had been waiting for this moment for a while now. She wanted to... try something. But the safest way to start was with Nico. Sure it was immoral or whatever, but no one would ever know, and it's not like they had parents or anything.

"Nope. Been there, done that."

"Well, there is one thing you haven't done yet."

"What's that?" Nico asked sarcastically, sure he was going to be met with some dumb answer.

"Had sex." Bianca responded simply.

"Sex? Bianca, I'm like eleven. And also i'd need a girl or a guy to do it with."

"It's a good thing i'm here then, isn't it?" Bianca said while she sat on the bed next no Nico, sliding her hand up his thigh.

Nico wasn't going to lie. He definitely found his sister attractive, and had masturbated to a mental image of her on a few occasions, but that was only before he found the porn. "Well, i guess it would pass the time..."

"Great! Just lay back and relax. I'll do the work for now. Bianca said cheerfully while carefully pulling Nico's shirt over his head. Next came her shirt, sliding it over her head. Nico sat back and admired the view for a little bit while Bianca slid down the bed toward Nico's growing erection. She slowly pulled Nico's belt off. Then came the black jeans, which only left him in his midnight blue boxer briefs which had a sizable tent in them already. Bianca was slightly surprised at the length of it as she slid his briefs down to his ankles and he shook them off.

"Wow, five inches at only eleven? I can't wait to see how big you get as you get older." She cautiously put her hand around his shaft and pumped up and down slowly. Nico's moans egged her on as she put the head of the cock in her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Nico moaned even louder, so she kept going. She stopped pumping with her hand and mover it down to his balls and played with them. She slowly took more of him into her mouth, trying to get all five inches. It tickled at her gag reflex, so she stopped and tried again, this time relaxing her throat. She got all five this time, and Nico groaned in approval. She started to bob her head up and down Nico's shaft but slowly. Nico though, let his hormones get the best of him as he put his hand on the back of Bianca's head and pushed her up and down his cock at the speed he wanted. Bianca made a surprised noise around his cock, but she would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. She was already drenched down below, and all she had done was give Nico a blowjob. Nico was really making her choke at this point, but she loved it. with one final push, he slammed her head all the way down on his cock and blew his load straight into Bianca's mouth. She held it in her mouth and decided she liked the taste, so she swallowed it.

"Wow... that was great. I'm beat though." Nico said, panting after his orgasm.

"I know something you could do while you rest." Bianca said.

"I'm all ears, I'm gonna need a bit before i can go again."

Bianca crawled up and straddled Nico's face while taking her bra off revealing her developing breasts. "Eat me out, I'm horny as hell after giving you that blowjob."

"Alright" Nico said simply. He grabbed his sister's thighs and pulled them toward his face as he stuck his tongue out to meet Bianca's dripping snatch. As soon as his tongue made contact, Bianca moaned and reflexively ground down into Nico's face. Nico surprisingly didn't hate the taste of Bianca's juices, so he went all the way in and stuck his tongue as far as he could into Bianca's slit. Bianca braced her arms against the headboard because she couldn't sit up straight from the pleasure. Nico pulled his face away from Bianca's snatch and experimentally pushed a finger into her. It slid in easily from all the juices, and Bianca moaned again and ground down on the finger. Nico added a second and started thrusting in and out with both. He decided that wasn't enough, so he added a third and pounded her pussy with his fingers. She came almost instantly, and Nico drank all of the juices she squirted.

"Nico... That.. Was amazing." Bianca panted as she was rolled on her back and Nico got into position with his hips at hers and his body over hers. He didn't give any warning as he shoved his entire cock into Bianca at once, slipping in easily and meeting no barrier, as Bianca had broke it with a toy a while back. Bianca cried out as the unprepared for dick pushed its way into her pussy. Nico grunted as he started a fast pace that rubbed both of them in the exact right way. They definitely weren't going to last long at that pace. They continued for a little bit, both sweating and panting, Bianca having a few more orgasms until Nico pulled out and shot his load all over Bianca's stomach and boobs. He rolled over beside Bianca and rested for a bit.

"We're definitely doing that again" Nico said.

"Hell yeah. Think of all the possibilities!" Bianca responded.

"I guess it was a good idea after all," Nico responded.

They cleaned up and fell asleep together thinking of the possibilities they could try out.


End file.
